Remember Our Valentine's Day
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: Building a previous relationship with someone who lost his memories is hard, especially when another girl came barging in. Stealing a girl's heart is hard, especially when she is head over heels towards someone else. It was complicated. But this is love, it is never simple. LenMiku and SeewooNeru. R&R huzzah!
1. The Accident

**Hi minna~**

**My Finding Alice turned out to be good..so far. Well, nothing happened~**

**Reposted~ I changed the content a bit.. So yeahh… Hope you will enjoy it. The old one is deleted. Thanks to~**

**Momokokoro-chan**

**Solitaryloner**

**7starri303**

**Tailsdolls123**

**They're great friends for helping me and everything. Thanks minna!**

**Ohh... thanks for those who subscribe me or my stories as well!  
**

**So yeahh.. please enjoy~ ^^"**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Accident

"_Len, please stop crying!", Rin begged her little brother to hushed down. Len kept on crying. Miku leaned closer to him._

"_Do you want my ice cream?", she asked kindly. Len nodded, still weeping but his cheeks was slightly red from blushing so hard, ashamed and embarrassed. Miku gave him her favourite leek ice cream-if that ever existed, and he took it. Len smiled at her as thanks and the three of them continued to walk to the theme park, holding to each other's hands._

* * *

Miku woke up from the birds chirping outside her window. She stretched herself a bit and get out from her bed. Miku looked at the calendar. 14th of February. She smiled to herself, and her cheeks begin to get red. A memory suddenly flashed in her mind.

* * *

"_Ne Rin, Len, what's Valentine?", Miku asked the Kagamine twins. The twins exchanged glances, also wondering what's the meaning of valentine. How could they, who were still seven years old know the meaning of that. They didn't even learn it in school._

_Suddenly, Luka who is two years older than the three of them, approached them._

"_Hello, what are you guys doing?", she asked bluntly._

"_Thinking.", the three of them replied._

_Luka laughed at the three of them. 'Always do the same thing together', she thought._

"_I'll help you.", she offered ," what is it that you need help?"_

_And the three of them yelled, "WHAT'S VALENTINE?"_

_Luka thought for a little while._

"_Well, girls suppose to give chocolates to whom they care and love to. Not only couples though, I guess it's like for friends and siblings? Of course, it's not for adults to do that.", she stated._

_Miku and Rin stared at Len and smiled._

"_Well, happy Valentine, Len!", both of them chimed and hugged him._

* * *

Miku felt somebody blowing her neck. She squealed, and turned her gaze towards Mikuo. She tried to keep herself mad, but it broke into a smile.

"Daydreaming, huh?", he sneered.

"Whatever.", she replied, pushing him outside. Without hesitation, she slammed the door and locked it.

"That girl, I was just teasing.", Mikuo pouted from outside and leave at once.

Miku dressed herself, but she couldn't help but reminiscing back the things she would usually do with the Kagamine twins. Since she was little, she had been friends with them, and later soon met Luka who moved in to their neighbourhood. And since she was little, too, she had grew feelings towards Len. They were months apart, and Miku was older, but she didn't mind all that.

Today is the day for her to confess, or so she thought.

It seems like Miku was too slow that when she walked downstairs, Mikuo had already left to school. She sighed and grabbed her toast, her bag, and a chocolate box. Therefore, she left to school and tried to catch up with Mikuo.

She reached the school quite late. Her friends had already gathered at their usual place. She looked around and saw the same face, like always. Luka, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, and Mikuo too, but no Len. Miku begin to wonder.

"Where's Len?", she asked.

"Behind you.", all of them said.

She turned around and saw Len standing right in front of her. They were like inches away-and Miku tried to avoid to look directly at his face. But she handed him the box of chocolates anyway.

"H-here!", she stammered, her face was red from blushing, and she beginning to exploded now.

Len took the box of chocolate and smiled.

"Miku?", he said, trying to get her attention.

"Y-y-yes?", she mumbled.

"Here.", he said and passed her a note.

Miku begin to read it and widened her eyes. Just simple words, yet could make her eyes welling with tears and the tears soon rolled down to her cheeks.

_I LOVE YOU_

That's just it. An answer to all her questions she had been wondered for years.

"I…. I… love you too..", she muttered while the others cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS!", they all shouted.

Len wiped her tears with his thumb and hold her hands. "Let's walk to class, okay?", he offered. Miku nodded, still weeping.

* * *

After school, Len took her to the theme park. The _usual_ theme park. They begin to reminisce about their past.

"You were crying!", Miku teased Len, "You cried because you dropped you banana-flavoured ice cream!"

Len slightly blushed. "You cried because you were scared of heights when we rode the merry-go-round.", he teased back.

"That's normal~", she said and poked her tongue. Len begin to pout, ignoring all her teasing. Just until then, when Miku pleaded him for ice creams.

"Hey, I got leek-flavoured.", she giggled.

"As usual..", he smiled.

They continued to walk around, playing, teasing, just like the olden days when suddenly Miku dropped her ice cream.

"My ice cream….", she begin to cry.

Len wiped her tears and handed her his ice cream.

"Well, at least you got one now.", he said and gave her a kind smile.

Miku blushed and took his ice cream.

_Just like the olden days…_

* * *

That night, Miku found herself hard to sleep. She keep looking at her cellphone, and smiled to herself.

"Your obsessed.", Mikuo said in disgust.

"Whatever. What will you feel like if you have someone you like?", she hissed.

"Break-up fast.", he replied bluntly.

The next day, Miku went to school earlier than usual. She tried to look out for Len as she bumped onto Luka.

"S-so sorry!", she accidently yelled, loudly that the other students turned their gaze towards her.

"Waahh! Miku-chan, hush down a bit!", Luka laughed and patted her head, "Looking for Len, huh? He haven't come yet."

"That's weird", Miku thought. Len always arrived at school the earliest. The Kagamine twins never came late to school.

Miku waited and waited. Until it was five minutes before the bell rings, she finally gave up.

"Seems like he won't come today.", she sighed.

Just as she said it, Rin came running to her. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Miku….", she panted, but her expressions were shown concern and grief.

"W-what is it?", she hesitated, suddenly having a bad feeling towards Rin.

"Len… he… he had an accident yesterday, and it was so… terrible.", she stated.

Upon hearing this, Miku cried and left the classroom at once.

She knew-that starting from today, nothing will ever be the same..

* * *

**Oh wow, I'm done in one day of writing so quickly! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or whatever~ I was in hurry of-nothing.**

**I guess I have to expand the date of updating Kuroshitsuji~ my friend forgot her tumblr password and email.. XC**

**Please be patient and review~!**

**R&R!**

**Is it? ("O,Q)**


	2. A New Life

**Hey again..**

**I guess I didn't really have many reviews here. I mean I only have one.**

**Oh, I'll stop writing for a while.. I'll continue in May because of exams~  
**

**(-w-)**

* * *

Chapter 2-A New Life

* * *

It had been two months since the accident. Miku prepared herself to school as usual. Her expression was solemn as ever.

Mikuo had tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Since the news was heard, a smile had never crossed her face. Just a sullen face.

The others too, trying their best to keep her happy, but only Kaito had received a reward from her; a slap.

"It's not my fault that I tear down her notes.", Kaito sobbed childishly.

Lunchtime was unusually quiet too. They could feel the gloomy air surrounding them. Luka and Gumi kept exchanging glances, hoping each one of them would try to talk.

Rin approached them, pulling a chair and placed her bento on the table.

"Miku, I have some news for you.", she said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Miku lit up at once, her eyes widened and narrowed her eyes towards Rin.

"Is this about Len?", she asked brightly.

Rin nodded but bit her lip at once, "He's coming back to school next week."

The others gasped. Miku gave a bright smile, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

The once silence broke into a noisy bunch of them, laughing, giggling and talking to each other. Miku, too, had become much more in a good mood, as she talked happily about Len with Rin.

* * *

Schooltime must had been so long, Rin could see the sun sets. She smiled, the thought of Miku being happy really lit up the whole group. Rin walked towards the hospital. She could tell everything to Len. _'He'll be really excited.'_, she thought.

She arrived in Len's ward, but surprised to see the doctor and nurses, asking her brother questions and stuff. She peered through the door, her azure eyes fixed on Len. His expression was slightly confused, as though he didn't know single thing. The doctor soon came out, and saw Rin hiding behind the door. The doctor shook his head,

"I'm sorry, is he your brother?", the doctor asked.

"Yes?", answered the curious girl.

The doctor placed his hand to his forehead, his face shown worries and regrets.

"It seems like your brother…..", he stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes?", Rin said. She was beginning to get impatient.

"Well, he couldn't _remember_ anything at all, I'm sorry.", the doctor spoke and leave at once, followed by the nurses.

Rin went inside the ward, her face solemn. Len was unusually quiet.

It was not normal. Usually, if Rin came running towards him, he would gave her the widest smile. Instead, he looked confused and miserable.

"_Wh-who are you?"_, he stuttered. Rin widened her eyes, shocked to see her brother had changed.

"Your sister.", she huffed, "You really don't _remember._"

She turned around towards the door, and surprised to see another girl standing at the door. The girl, too, was shocked to see Rin.

The girl wore an expensive one sleeve blue top. Her puffy black miniskirt waved here and there. She wore a 5 inches high heels, and her golden long hair was tied into a side ponytail.

The girl arched her eyebrows, her mouth curved into a frown, unpleased to see Rin beside Len.

"Excuse me?", she scoffed rudely.

"What?", Rin replied harshly, feeling irritated by the girl's behavior. She had a bad feeling towards the girl.

"What are you doing here?", she said while pointing at Rin.

Rin rolled her eyes, placing her left hand on her hips, as she glared towards the girl.

"It's obviously I'm visiting my brother.", she snarled.

A smiled crossed the girl's face and she handed out her hand, as though she want to shake hands with Rin. But Rin continued to glare at her, which made her hesitated a bit.

"I'm Akita Neru.", she stated, "And I'm the one who send that guy to this hospital. I mean.. my hospital."

"Yours?", Rin arched her eyebrows.

Neru nodded. She walked closer to Rin, hands on hips.

"My father own this hospital. Anything wrong?", she smirked.

Rin hesitated a little. She shrugged and pushed Neru aside, and leave the ward at once.

Neru gave a gasp, thinking of how rude she was, but then turned her gaze towards Len.

"Are you feeling alright?", she smiled sweetly at Len.

The blonde nodded, still feeling confused about what was happening.

"You've been in a coma.", Neru stated.

Len widened his eyes, "How long?"

"Two months, I suppose.", she said and leaned closer to Len.

"So, Len, remember me?"

* * *

Miku lied on her bed all day, smiling and giggling at the thought of Len coming back to school. She would have plenty to tell.

Mikuo suddenly appeared before her, giving her the widest grin. Miku grabbed a pillow and smacked Mikuo on the face. He groaned.

"Oh geez, what the fuck is wrong with you?", he exclaimed.

Miku stuck her tongue out, "Nothing is _fucking_ wrong with me, dumbass!", she scoffed and throw another pillow towards Mikuo.

Mikuo dodged and grinned mischievously.

"Ooohh, Len, Mikuo is bullying me~ Please help me~ Hug me~", he teased, trying to mimic Miku.

Miku pouted, trying to kick Mikuo. He dodged again.

"Shut up!", she hissed and leave the room at once.

"Girls~", he sneered.

Miku's cellphone suddenly rang. He tried to call Miku, but she was nowhere to be found. So he answered it instead.

"_Miku?"_, Rin suddenly spoke, without greeting.

"Woah, this is Mikuo.", he answered.

"_Mikuo? Where's your sister?"_, she asked.

"Don't know, don't care~", he said teasingly.

"_Mikuo! Be serious!"_, she yelled angrily.

Mikuo ignored it and closed her phone at once.

"Mikuo!", Rin shouted and sighed. Seriously, Mikuo could be troublesome sometimes, and pretty annoying too. He really deserved a slapping from her.

* * *

Rin came to school in a miserable state. Worries begin to take over her. And questions kept popping in her head.

_What should I tell Miku? Will she cry? How about the others?_

Mikuo greeted her, but Rin gave him a death glare which frightened him a bit.

"Are you o-", he said and Rin, without thinking, punched him in the face and ran away.

"Rin!", he yelled and rubbed his cheeks. He arched his eyebrows. "The hell…"

Rin silently went into class, and dumped her bag on the table. Miku jumped at once.

"Calm down, are you okay?", Miku asked.

Tears welled down in her eyes and streamed down on her cheeks.

"That stupid brother of yours!", she shouted, and the other students turned their gaze towards both of them, quietly whispering.

"Why? What did he do?", she asked again.

Rin just shook her head in silence.

* * *

Evening came again, and Rin went back to the hospital. What really was shocking that is; she saw Neru talking to Len. And Len laughed, as though Neru was familiar to Len.

She stormed into the ward at once.

"What are you guys talking about?", she asked, her hands crossed to her chest.

"Oh,", Len spoke, still smiling, "She's telling me about our past."

"WHAT?", Rin nearly yelled and cupped her mouth with her hands. She turned to Neru, who was looking at her cellphone.

_That girl. . . . Told lies to my brother?'_, Rin thought angrily. She clenched her fists and begin to pull Neru outside the ward.

"What are you doing?", she simply asked.

Neru smirked, arching her eyebrows and bluntly replied;

"Oh, I'm just telling Len that we used to be best of friends. Isn't he sweet? I think I'm beginning to fall for him."

Rin shoved her to the wall, "Watch your mouth.", she snarled.

"Watch your too.", Neru asked and smirked mischievously and went inside the ward again.

Rin punched the wall. Now she know that all of them was in trouble…

* * *

Len was released that night. And was sent home by Neru. She smiled sweety at him, waving him goodbye and fled away.

He was greeted by the bad-tempered Rin. She smacked him with her textbooks.

"What are you doing?", he yelled.

"Do you know….", Rin sobbed, "You have a girlfriend, stupid!"

"I know.. it's Neru, isn't it?"

"NO!", she roared and stormed upstairs, leaving him utterly confused.

* * *

The next day, Miku came early. She glanced through the window, trying to see if Len had come or not.

Rin came first, but her face seems like she was in agony.

"Good morning, Rin. Where's Len?", Miku asked excitedly.

"Don't ask.", she answered bitterly and sat down at once.

Miku felt puzzled. She knew there were something wrong with Rin. Is it about Len? She hope not. She shook her head, throwing away her thoughts and begin to wait excitedly.

Len did not come until the teacher came in.

Miku was startled.

"Class, we have a new student.", the teacher informed.

Thus, Neru came in. Her golden hair was waving here and there. Len came in too. And what's surprised Miku is that- both of them were holding hands.

"Len… what are you doing?", she whispered, trying to hold her tears.

At recess, she tried to caught up with Len.

"Len!", she yelled.

Len turned around, looking slightly startled.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know who you are.", he stated.

Miku widened her eyes. This time, tears rolled down to her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm your girlfriend.."

Neru, then, interrupted them both. She came towards Len and pulled him by the arms.

"Come, Len-kun, come have lunch with me.", she said sweetly.

Len nodded and smiled back, leaving Miku utterly alone.

And once again, Miku felt really heartbroken.

Her new life is the worsest.

Ever.

* * *

**I'm done! I hope you understand. I was in a hurry again! XD**

**-Review please-!**


	3. A Deal Between The Two ExLovers

**Hola, So~ My exam is over! Holidays are starting from tomorrow~Me so happy~ *sings random songs***

**So, I still got reviews eventhough it is during exam. 5 reviews for a chapter? That couldn't be so bad~**

**Thanks to :**

**cheekycheetah**

**xxEnnelAikuMeikaxx**

**Blue Neonlightshow**

**Lxmfan**

**And that special someone goes to my stalker~**

**Disclaimer : If I was the one who create Vocaloid, their voices would suck, the music is hell. In other words ; the world will ends.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Deal Between The Two Ex-Lovers

* * *

The sky turned into an orangey-blue as the sun begins to set, the sign of dusk. Len slowly arranged his books neatly to his bag and slung in his shoulders. Just as he was about to leave, Neru popped out from outside the classroom.

"Hey Len, do you.. umm.. want to go home together?", she asked sweetly, her golden hair bounced as she walked closer to Len, hoping for a yes to her answer.

He narrowed his eyes towards hers, and sighed. Seriously, if he follows Neru again, Rin will surely kill him.

"Sorry, I can't. Not today.", he said but bit his lip when Neru's expressions suddenly changed.

"Why are you always following your sister, damn.", she hissed spitefully and stormed off at once right before he could say anything else.

_Oh great.._

It had been three days since he was released from the hospital. Yet, he felt quite uneasy with the situation he is facing right now. He had a feeling that every of Rin's friends dislike him for something he had done before. _What have I done?_

* * *

Rin nudged Miku as they saw Len walking passed through the school gate. Both of them approached him.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late this is right now?", Rin asked, her expressions was full of curiosity.

"Ah, uh… s-s-sorry.", he hesitated. Len gave a quick glance towards Miku. Her expressions was unreadable and-blank. Nothing. It was though she was not thinking a single thought.

Miku lifted her eyes towards his blue ones, but shot back downwards once again as she caught him staring at him. An uneasy feeling struck her.

"A-ah Rin, we sh-should get going no-w, shall we?", she stammered, only to break the tension between them.

Rin stretched her arms and nodded. Things were not going so well. Just like what she would predict.

* * *

They reached home afterwards. Rin went inside first, leaving both of them in awkward silence. They hesitated at first, not wanting to look at each other. It was a bad idea to leave them both alone.

"So..", Len spoke awkwardly, his eyes narrowed towards Miku, who was still looking at the ground below.

".. May I know your name..? I don't seem to remember you."

Just as he spoke, Miku jerked her head up and their eyes met.

"You don't remember even a single thing, didn't you.", her voice trembled as she spoke the words.

"Huh? What?", he said in confusion.

Instead of answering, Miku turned her heel, ready to run off.

"Wait!", Len shouted and seized her by the arms, "What do you mean.."

Silence.

"…Hey?"

He could hear her sighing . She turned her head towards him. Her eyes welled in tears, her cheeks reddened.

"….Why are you..crying?"

His eyes widened and he begin to hesitate.

"... Please.. What did I do..?", Len pleaded. He desperately needs to know what was going on. It bugged him so much that others had treated him so bad._Just what have I done so badly?_, he begin to wondered.

"I need to know, please? How would I know you, if I don't even know your name..", he pleaded again.

Wrong answer.

She glared at him coldly. She restrained herself from his grip. "That's... because you're so stupid!", she yelled and ran back towards her house. That leaves him in confusion.

Rin was watching from the inside, hoping they were somewhere of getting along again. She clenched her fists, as she peered from the faded curtains. She saw Len clutching Miku's arm. A smile crossed onto her face. _Nice one.._

Unfortunately, she saw Miku suddenly tear down and she quickly ran into her house. Her expressions changed again.

Oh, how she wish she haven't leave them alone just then.

* * *

Miku slammed the front door shut, which surprises her brother who was reading yaoi manga on the couch.

"Miku..?", he said, looking startled.

"Oh, uh.. I need to go change now.", she quickly reply and darted upstairs.

Mikuo arched his eyebrows. _Something happens again?_ He shrugged the thought from his mind, and continue to read the yaoi manga once again.

Useless brother.

* * *

Miku lied on her bed, hiding herself in a lump of sheets and pillows. She sobbed bitterly.

For all the time, her hopes were a waste.

And now, what will she do?

She stopped crying and slowly crouched under her bed. She then, pulled out a box, and blew it from the dust that it collected.

Opening it, her eyes focused on memorable stuffs; five-year-old kids' drawings, photos of summertime and all. Miku smiled a bit as she picked a worn-looking doll. Its one eye had gone missing and the dress looked like it had been in the dump for years- but Miku could not help but smiling by the look of it.

She knew-and she remembered. It was when the time of her birthday, and Len had sewn the doll tirelessly at night before that day.

* * *

Len yawned as he looked at his clock. _12.14_ a.m. It was very late, and he desperately need some sleep.

Unfortunately, he have a lot of homework to do.

After hours and hours of scribbling, thinking and yawning with boredom, he gave up. He put down his pen and begin to wonder around.

_That girl.._

He widened his eyes and shook his head. _Why is that girl in my mind? What connection do I have with her? Who is she? Why is she sad? What did I do?_

He groaned and ruffled his hair. Probably, he just needs some fresh air.

* * *

Miku tried to close her eyes. She tossed and turned, but her mind was stressed out. She kept thinking of him. Kagamine Len.

His cerulean blue eyes looking at her with utter confusion and filled with questions. Questions that he used to know the answers.

She grumbled and threw a pillow away from her bed.

"Just stop, Miku. Give up. He doesn't remember you and will never again.", she cried. Tears welled in her teal eyes and she begin to sob.

Knock. Knock.

Her eyes opened wide. Mikuo. He must have heard her yelling. She crept down from her bed and slowly approached the door, but didn't open it. She just leaned against the door and spoke.

"What do you want..?", she hissed bitterly.

"Calm down, girl~ I don't mean any insult.. I just need to talk to you for a while."

"... Fine, come in."

Miku opened the door, and Mikuo stepped in and begin to sit on her bed.

Silence.

Miku begin to tap her foot impatiently, arms crossed against her chest. She arched her eyebrows and spoke, the silence broke.

"What do you want?", she snapped.

"Look," he huffed ,"You know.. Being like a crybaby like this won't solve your problems."

"So? Your point is?"

"You need to do something! Not just being a crybaby! That won't solve problems!Show that brat stuffs! Maybe he could remember? And if that bitch disturbs you, just kick her fucking ass!", he yelled. By the look at his face, he was pissed. Of course, when he is pissed, that means he cared about his sister more than the others.

Miku froze, her mind started to think about what her brother said to her just now. _Since when...?_

"Oh, is it because you want to avoid Rin beating you again? I mean.. She'll beat you if I cry once more, right?", Miku teased, her lips curved into a mischievous grin. But deep inside, she was agreeing of what her brother had spoken.

Mikuo blushed, his cheeks turned into a shade of pink. He begin to stutter, "Wha...? O-of course n-n-not! Wh-who is scar-red of that b-brat any..anyway!"

He caught her giggling. She run her fingers towards a strand of her teal hair and begin to play with it. She teased again, "I know you brother, just be honest next time,okay?"

She grabbed her sheets and begin to slipped inside it. She lied down onto her bed and minutes later, Mikuo could hear the sound of her peaceful breathing.

Mikuo gave a faint smile. He ruffled his sister hair with a "good night" and went back to his own room.

Miku turned out to be a strong girl after all.

* * *

Sunlight shone brightly in Saturday mornings, the rays beamed directly at her face as though it was telling her to wake up. She flinched a bit, as she opened her eyes slowly.

Miku yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She glanced at her alarm clock, which stated the time now at 7.49 a.m.

No need for rushing, as it was weekend anyway.

She tugged on a plain white T-shirt with long sleeves, and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. The weather was nice today ; idyllic and refreshing. She hope there was no chaos happening today.

As she reached downstairs, she saw her circle of friends waiting for her. Their expressions shown excitement and happiness. Although, Luka looked slightly emotionless.

There was Len too, the only one who looked depressed and uncomfortable with the noisy bunch, consisting of Mikuo, Kaito and SeeWoo.

Miku arched her eyebrows, her teal eyes fixed on Mikuo. She made a warning signal towards him, but he slightly grinned playfully and spoke,

"Well, what are we waiting for? The dear princess is here, so let's go!"

All of them went out at once, pushing each other and arguing about something nonsense. All except Miku and Len. The room suddenly filled with silence. Miku hung her head low and stifled a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Within that, she pushed Len aside and followed the crowd. Len widened his eyes, feeling slightly hurt. Ignorance. Yes, he felt like he was ignored. And the reason he was here right now? He was just following Rin, thinking of killing time. But then, it was a bad idea for him. A girl suddenly popped out from outside. Based on her height and her appearance, she was no more than twelve years old and below.

"Ehh.. Len-nii-chan? Do you want to come or not?", she spoke in a tiny voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming.", he scratched at the back of his head. _Just, probably this one time._

* * *

Bringing Len with them was totally a bad idea. Or so she thought. They had went to the theme park. And soon, they begin to seperate which leave Miku and Len totally alone.

At first,Miku glanced at the others, who were totally ignoring poor Len. And so, she decided to accompany Len, just to make sure he was doing okay. And right after that, the others had completely forgotten about them both.

"Heh, are you okay?", she tapped him by the shoulder. He twitched and turned his gaze towards her.

"Um, yeah sure.", he replied coolly.

Miku laughed, "You know.. Before your accident. We came here. Just the two of us."

His eyes widened. He did not know about this. Neru never told him.

"But Neru never said that to me.", he blurted out.

Miku shot up at once, anger suddenly struck her. Her eyes narrowed towards him, the cold glare that pierced through him, making him a bit frightened and stunned.

"Stop it! Why are keep talking about that girl! You never met her before! Why do you keep believing about the crap she said! You know, she's lying! And you, being a fool to believe all that!", she yelled but cupped her mouth jpin realization if what she had been blabbering about.

Len arched his eyebrows in confusion. He believe Neru. He trust her. And Neru had told him so many things.

"You are the one who's a stranger to me.", he stated. His expressions was calm. But inside, he felt anger. Anger towards Miku, saying those mean stuffs to his friend.

"Oh, seriously.. You pissed me off.", he snapped and pushed her away.

Her eyes welled with tears. She made a mistake. And there's only one resolution.

"Wait!", she yelled and seized his arms, making him stay.

"What do you want now?", he snarled coldly.

"I'm sorry..", she sobbed and leaned her head against his shoulders.

"I'm not your lover..", he quietly whispered, unaware of what is happening now.

Miku sniffed. She lifted her head, and their eyes met. She smiled faintly at once.

"Then, let us just be friends."

Len arched his eyebrows, then sighed at once. After a few minutes of thinking, a smile crossed on his face. Maybe it is the best decision.

"Deal."

* * *

**How was it?**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! I mean.. I was typing this using iPad so it is very hard!**

**Anyways,**

**Review!**

**Xxxx **


	4. One Bit Of A Memory

**Ah, hello guys!**

I'm sure some of you.. didn't understand the story, right? This is a MikuxLen story, don't you worry!

**8 reviews in one chapter? Love y'all!**

**Thanks to :**

**cheekycheetah**

**xxEnnelAikuMeikaxx**

**Alice De Blois**

**Yasumi Mizuki**

**mikuxlen fan**

**choco993**

**and those visitors of mine~ ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

_One Bit Of Memory_

* * *

A girl. Yes, there was a young girl appeared in his dream. Len wasn't so sure of who it was. Yet, deep inside he could feel something familiar-voice, appearance, everything seems familiar. Well, unluckily for him that he couldn't remember.

_Tears. There were tears on his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, but he cried anyway. The pain in his chest hurts so much, but then… What did he cried for?_

_He saw a girl, approaching him. She walked closer to him._

"_Len..?", a girl spoke to him softly. Her vivid eyes looked at him in such kind ways, Len could feel himself melting._

_But who is she?_

"_Let's go home..__", again, the girl spoke._

_His lips quivered, eyes sprang with tears again. And he simply replied weakly, "N-no.."_

_A smile curled on the girl's lips. She begin to crouch on the ground and hugged both of her knees. Her lips parted and she begin to sing. The lyrics, the tune, it calmed him. His pain had somewhat disappeared like magic. All because of her._

'_I remembered early yesterday morning_

_Why do I feel_

_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers_

_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things', her voice was that of an angel. Smooth, calm, beautiful._

Len's eyes snapped open. The beautiful voice, scenery or whatsoever- all gone. His fingers touched his wet cheeks.

_Why were they wet?_

_Are those tears?_

And that song.. It was familiar. Seems familiar. But he couldn't remember.

_I remembered early yesterday morning_

_Why do I feel_

_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers_

_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things…_

Len knew; he had to find the rest of the song.

He crawled out from his bed and crept to the bathroom. Staring at the mirror, he realized his head was hurting so bad. Just like the pain in his _dream._

And why so suddenly, he remembered about what Miku said that evening.

"_Let us just be friends."_

It hurts so bad. But, he don't and won't admit it. Never.

* * *

"Hey Miku, are you alright yesterday?", Rin tapped her on the shoulder, "I mean.. What happened to you and Len?"

Miku gave a faint smile. She simply nodded but said nothing, which worries Rin more.

"So… what did Len said to you?", Gumi asked. She was hoping to hear some good news. After all, Miku deserved something in her life. She was a good girl. And she wasn't suppose to have bad things happen to her.

"I decided…", she mumbled weakly. Her eyes softened, but it seems sad anyway.

"I decided to be friends with him."

Rin and Gumi shot up at once. Their eyes widened in shockness.

"WHAT? FRIENDS? THAT'S IT!", the two shouted so loud that other students jumped and begin to look at their direction.

Miku began to fidget. She suddenly became nervous for telling the two.

"I'm sorry", she said and hung her head low.

"No need to apologize.. I mean… It's…", both of them trailed off, as they don't know what to say. Luckily, Miku didn't care anyway.

* * *

Neru came running inside a classroom, her golden hair bounced as she did so. Well, there is only one person who she would come running on like that- and that is Len, of course.

"Len?", Neru jumped and cling to his shoulder, "Want to have lunch with me? I want you to meet my friends.", she said.

Len slid his fingers through his hair, giving her an awkward look. Neru raised her eyebrows, and she scowled at once.

"Seriously Len, you've been different since then. Are you okay?", she said while waving her hand right in front of his face. He jumped at once, blue eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?", that was his only reply.

Of course, Neru did not like this. She crossed her arms angrily and trudged away at once, leaving Len all alone.

"What... was that.. Why..?", he mumbled in confusion but shook his head and walked out from the classroom at once.

He had realized something. Neru was a puzzle. First, she was starved for attention and the next thing you would know, is that she would stormed away at once feeling angry. Len thought to himself ; _What does she want?_

Ugh, right after waking up at the hospital, he only feel troubled. Now that Len have to deal with Neru, whose been acting all weird since he always left her. And Miku. Yes, she confused him too.

_"Let us just be friends."_

He still remembered it. And a part of him, deep inside of him, he felt hurt.

And the song?

It aches him so much, too.

Thinking of the song, he snapped back to reality, but his attention caught to a silky voice ; singing a song. A familiar song. Yes, it was the song from his dream. Excitement rushed over him. He need to find the voice, but where? Hastily, he began to push other students aside, running clumsily. Until the singing came closer to him. It came from the music room. The smooth, calm, beautiful voice but if you listen carefully ; there seems to be a glint of sadness within.

Len pushed the door slowly and it creaked open a bit. He peered over the door, and there it was- Miku, her eyes closed as she sang again, this time a different lyrics.

_'I already knew deep inside my heart  
That the most painful choice would be the best  
My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats  
I wonder when we can talk_

_In this slowly decaying world_  
_A path for my struggling self_  
_I carve in your colorless smile_  
_I pulled off the plug_

_I shouted until my voice was dry_  
_The echo reverberates in the empty air_  
_Although there was nothing left_  
_After the chains were removed_

_Fate that allowed us to meet  
The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time  
"So this is how it is..." I murmured  
Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks..'_

That song.. Len's eyes widened in shockness. The song in his dream. Miku was singing it, right now. He gasped, the clasped his mouth with his hand. Miku stopped singing at once, her teal eyes widened too, and it shifted towards Len.

"Len..?", she murmured.

Len pushed the door, opening it widely. He coughed, scratching the back of his head as though he was feeling uneasy about this situation.

"That song.. You..", he mumbled weakly.

Miku cowered at once. But somehow, she felt that he had remembered something. Besides, the only person who would know that song is herself, her brother and the Kagamine twins. Yes, she sang it to him once when he cried most of the times.

Clearing her throat, she said hesitantly. Almost like stammering, "Len.. I.. need to tell y-you something... important.

* * *

_Flashback.._

_Lightning streaked on the heavy clouds, and rain begin to patter down quite heavily. Thunder crashed above, the wind blew so hard that her visions blurred._

_Miku increased her speed. She tried her best to shade her eyes from the cold wind, but to no avail. It certainly hurts her eyes. So, she need to be quick._

_"Len!", she tried to shout loudly but her voice trailed off due to the heavy storm. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks, and for the moment, she didn't know if it was tears or the rain._

_The sound of sobs caught her attention. She spun around and her teal eyes caught of a boy curling near the edges of the bushes. Miku, slowly, staggered closer to the boy. His wet blonde hair sticks to his face, and droplets of water dripped down from his strands of hair. Even with the heavy rain, Miku could see him clearly. His cheeks were puffy and red. He looked quite miserable. It was silent at first, but later on she decided to speak._

_"Len.."_

_His eyes snapped open, and he tilted his head. His cerulean blue eyes met the teal ones. He quivered at once, and begin to cry again. He cowered a bit, as if he was avoiding her. But he kept quiet anyway._

_"L-Len..", her voice spoke again, this time shakily. The two shivered in the coldness, and both, too miserable to say a word._

_She crouched down and leaned closer to Len. Resting her head on his shoulders, she begin to sing._

_Her voice was shaky and weak. But even though, out in the cold- it seems beautiful. It always calm Len. And soon, he begin to settle down. His eyes now, shown to a glint of amazement and pride. Slowly, Miku wrapped her arms to him and smiled._

_"Let's go home.", she coaxed the poor boy._

_"I.. I don't want. Papa is cruel.. And..", his voice trailed off, and he tried his best to stop quivering._

_"It'll be alright. Just hold my hand, and you'll be alright.", a kind smile curled on her lips, as she stood and offered him her hand. Hesitantly, he took it, and she hauled him up. Together, the two of them holding hands and begin to walk home. The rain, too, seemingly have stopped. Leaving the two of them with the precious memories._

* * *

Silence filled the room. Miku hung her head low, somehow avoiding his gaze. Meanwhile, Len was too busy with his mind whirling around with millions of thoughts.

Yes, he was indeed shock. What Miku had told him was quite similar to what he had dreamed last night. Is this some sort of deja vu? Just so suddenly, his head aches. His face twisted into a grimace, as he massage his temples.

Miku thought it was the best to leave. Just why, is she hoping that much for him to remember? That's impossible. _Stick to reality_, she thought. She walked passed Len, rushing on to the door, but Len held her by the arms, making her stay.

"Miku.", he spoke. Somehow, his voice seems firm but Miku wasn't a bit sure. She cowered, her lips suddenly quivering as if she was about to cry. "Miku, I.. I think.. maybe we could try one more time?", he started again.

"No.", she answered, quite sternly.

"Please..?"

"No. We're just friends, remember?", she snapped.

"Well, maybe we could change that?", he said and pulled her closer to him. In an instant, he tilted his face towards her and pull her into a kiss.

It was just a short kiss, and later he begin to push his way from her. What was unexpected, is that Miku begin to stiffened. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes closed. And she sobbed silently.

"I hate you."

Then, she ran away.

"Miku, wait!", he yelled, hoping her to come back. But she didn't. He closed his eyes and stifled a sigh. _Oh god, what have I done?_

Now, he hated himself more than others.

* * *

What the two of them hadn't realized, is a girl who had been peering behind the door. As she saw everything, her expressions, once shock turned into an extreme anger. She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists hardly. Well, she couldn't blame her _precious_ Len. No. The person who is to put to blame is that teal-haired bastard. _Bitch._That girl was always in her way!

A smirk curled on her lips, and she pulled out a knife, swiftly playing with it. She was going to kill that damn bitch whose been getting on her way.

Or..

Why don't have some fun first?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time!**

**I wonder what this story turn into..? Heh, I know it's going to be crappy! Sorry anyway~**

**Besides..**

**What song did Miku sing? It's not her song exactly.. But still belongs to a Vocaloid~**

**R&R**

**Best wishes,**  
**XXXX**


	5. Obsessions To Insanity

**Sorry! I haven't update this for a long, long time! I have writer's block, so I'm truly truly sorry!**

**Thanks to :**

**cheekycheetah**

**Guest – Thanks for reviewing! And singing the lyrics too! XD**

**xXBlackRockShooterXx**

**Vocaloidluver01**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Obsessions to Insanity  
_

* * *

Neru was just about to meet Len again, apologizing about getting mad for no reason. She was, after all, going to make him her boyfriend, isn't it? A chuckle escaped from her lips, as she thought about it, smirking. Walking graciously, she spotted Len running into the music room. Neru was about to enter, when her eyes caught sight of Miku.

_Bitch, _she growled, _that girl always interrupt my plans and all._

Her paces stopped in front of the music room, her golden eyes never leaving the two, staring them both intently. When something horrible happened. . .

Len pulled Miku into a kiss, just a short one, but a _kiss_. . . Oh, that really pissed her.

Neru thought, it was Miku. Maybe she had forced him to kiss her. _Such a slut_, she thought angrily. Her fists clenched in such temper, her heart was racing, tears brimming in her eyes, waiting to stream down to her cheeks. She rested her body against the wall, breathing raggedly. A pocket knife she slid out from her pocket, and a smirk, dark and malicious, formed in her lips.

Nobody knew – the darkest secret she kept to herself.

* * *

Miku ran and ran, no intention of stopping – pushing everybody on her way, without minding them. Her feet got caught onto something, and she stumbled upon the ground, her eyes closed as she grimaced in pain.

A voice she heard, shouting in front of her in a frustrated manner.

"Geez, can't you even focus where you're going when you're running? Or are you blind? Should I take you to a hospital to give you an eye treatment?"

Her head tilted up, the wide teal orbs staring straight to a boy. By his features, he looked about seventeen – and good-looking. The deep blue eyes threw back a stare, though fiercely. His fingers slid through his short, ash blonde hair that was quite messy, and huffed in frustration.

"Are you going to sit there all day and get your butt burned?", he scoffed.

Miku snapped, and a pout formed in her lips as she hauled herself up. The blonde – he had an arrogant demeanor, despite being so good-looking. _How pity_, she thought in irritation. She found herself staring at him, when he suddenly snapped at her.

"What are you looking at, creep!"

Her lips parted, shocked at being called a _creep_, and it stayed agape as she argued, "I'm not a creep, you dumb asshole! What a pity you've got such good looks but with you're attitude is like a five – year – old baby!"

The blonde stifled a laugh, a sarcastic one, "How nice, you're intrigued by my face. . . Don't tell me you're thinking to make me as a boyfriend? No, no, no. . . I still have a lot of requests~"

Without thinking, Miku kicked him at the leg, making the situation aggravated. She huffed in anger, and spun around.

"Playboy!"

He grimaced, holding his leg in pain, "Ow! What the hell? What's that for?!"

"For being such a freak ranting about how stupid you are!"

Both of them glared, both eyes like piercing daggers when the blonde decided to break the tension. He gave her a droll stare, amused.

"Unlike all freaks, you're different," he smirked coolly, showing a bad boy attitude. Although that failed to intrigue the tealette.

She scowled, her eyes were wide, filled with annoyance. "Whatever!"

Turning around, she stormed away at once, thinking of how much time she wasted for arguing with the blonde. That was when she realized – she was getting cheered up. Maybe. . . arguing with him wasn't that bad. It did lighten the girl a bit.

Her lips tilted into a small smile.

* * *

It was nighttime, the window was left open, as the chilly breeze blew in – cooling the room slightly. Len sighed, twirling the swivel chair as he frowned, sullen. His bangs were clipped upwards, using Rin's clips that he stole from her bedroom. Papers and workbooks messed his study desk, the lamp gave a dim light directed towards them. A pencil rolled over and dropped to the floor, stopping its way as it reached the swivel chair. He bent to pick it up, and placed it back on the desk.

Homework couldn't be done at the moment, he was thinking about the incident. Oh god, it made his head throbbing. _Would he get another dream? Another piece of memory? _, he thought. Maybe. Maybe not.

His cellphone vibrated, and he checked it – the screen revealing a message from a private number.

_Hello Len, I'm watching over you. . ._

What?

Who is that?

How did it know his name?

How did it get his number?

Len stared at the screen – the shocking message for a long time. Maybe it was Rin. Maybe she was just pranking him. His legs shot up into a run, as he made his way towards Rin's bedroom.

"Rin! Did you send me this message?", he asked, showing his cellphone to the confused blond.

She shook her head, her expressions were similar to Len – shocked.

"What the hell –", she gritted her teeth, "Who send this shit?"

Len shrugged, though feeling a slight regret showing this to his sister. She was after all – a quick tempered girl – proven towards how she acts towards a mischievous Mikuo.

They were always so close. . .

Yet so different.

His phone vibrated again, and a new message popped out from the screen – again, from the private number.

_You don't need to know who I am, okay?_

Len grimaced at the thought of being stalk. Then, a sudden thought flashed in his mind.

_Neru . . ._

. . .

The weather at morning was bad. It rained heavily, making the students wet arriving at school. Miku clutched the red and white umbrella tightly, as she fixed her raincoat she was struggling to wear. Her shoes were wet and muddy and slightly uncomfortable, as they stepped onto the puddle, and water sloshed from beneath.

She glanced at her watch, realizing how late she was. How she regretted of waiting at home, hoping the rain would slower down. _How foolish_, she thought bitterly.

When suddenly, she heard a familiar chuckle from behind. Narrowing her eyes, she met the gaze from the deep blue orbs – the ash blonde bastard from yesterday. Miku scowled, unpleased.

"What are you doing here?!", she hissed.

He laughed, "How cute. . . she's upset because I wasn't early for her. . .", the blonde teased.

"Shut up! And what kind of stupid theory is that!", she spat, in frustration, but her cheeks flushed in a deep red.

"Look who's blushing," he teased again.

This time, she stopped, her fists clenched and she punched him straight on the face, causing him to stumble onto a puddle. His clothes were all soaked and covered in dirty mud.

"Look what you did!"

Her wide, teal eyes looked at him, a mischievous smile turned into a laugh, causing him to turned bright red.

"That serves you right!"

Her gaze softened, the smile became faint.

"But sorry anyway. . ."

The blonde gritted his teeth, "Too late! You make my clothes all dirty!"

"I'm sorry?", she gave her sweetest smile, the wide eyes pleading for forgiveness.

He stared at the orbs for a little while, and his gaze softened as he stifled a sigh, "Okay, fine! Maybe we should start over."

The two of them smiled, as Miku helped him to stand on his feet, and they both shook hands.

"I'm SeeWoo."

"I'm Miku."

"Nice to meet you," both of them chimed –

The start of a new relationship.

* * *

**Woohoo~! I'm done!**

**Sorry if it's short~ I'm restoring my brain. . . Re-doing the idea for this story. Hahah, I'm intrigued.**

**Anyway, I changed my name to Cookie Addiction, just so you know. . . I'm no more xSimply-Simplex!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**-Can't keep my hands from the cookie jar~**


	6. Starting Over

**Muwahahaha~**

**I changed the entire plot!**

**Massive thanks to :**

**Lafiel Nightray**

**a nalu fangirl – Yay! I update fast this week! Thank you, I just love cookies! X3**

**Thanks for following/favouriting my story (and myself) too!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Starting Over_

* * *

"Neru," Len cleared his throat before asking, " Is it you. . . that texted me last night. . .?"

Her eyes widened, but gave him a puzzled look.

"No Len, I don't have your number. See?", her hands dived through her pockets as she reached out her cellphone, and skimmed through her contacts and messages – showing no proof of Len's number or the strange message.

"Tell me what's the number," she exclaimed, giving him an assuring smile.

A frown curled in his lips, unpleased. "It was a private number."

Neru giggled, shaking her head frantically as she spoke, "I don't use private number."

* * *

. . .

Len spent his entire day asking about the strange text message and private number, but everyone else gave him the same answer. Finally, he spotted Miku with another blonde, though his hair shorter and slightly messier than his. The two of them were talking to each other , smiling and laughing – Len could see Miku smiling brightly, the teal orbs never leaving the blonde.

His chest hurts so suddenly. Probably because of seeing them together. Unable of controlling himself, he rushed to the two, and grasp Miku's left arm.

"Miku," he growled, giving the other blonde, Seewoo, a fierce glare.

His glare darkened, when Seewoo gave a menacing smirk.

"I don't know you were taken, Miku. Aww, that's too bad," he teased the tealette.

Miku blushed instantly, and punched his arm. Her face turned a deep shade of red, lips quivering slightly, when she struggled to be free from Len's grasp. She immediately exclaimed, the tone of her voice pitchy and nervous, "O-of course not! He.. He is just a.. My friend!", she stuttered. _Oh god, that's embarrassing_, she thought bitterly.

Her head tilted up, looking at Seewoo before glancing back to Len. She swallowed a lump of saliva, nervous seeing her former crush, that was no more. That was then, the thought of Len being protective making her twitch, the teal orbs went wide.

It reminds her of something happened two year ago. . .

* * *

_Miku was walking slowly, holding the straps of her bag that she cling on her shoulders. The silky bright green hair bounced as she walked, an unpleasant look plastered on her face._

"_Geez. . . Luka, Rin and Len betray me! How could they left a middle – school girl walking home alone!", she complained bitterly, the scowl never leave her face._

"_Mikuo. . . too. . . He left me alone –"_

_The sound of boys laughing maniacally in front of her piqued her attention, and she looked up just to see a crowd of boys, mostly high school students and bad boy looking. They gave her a mischievous smirk._

"_Oh, look who's here. . . What a beautiful girl. . . A young one too," one of them snickered, grabing her arm so suddenly. Shocked and scared, Miku tried to struggle free. However, his grip was too strong, she was getting exhausted. Yelling wouldn't be much help, she thought in fear. Her body was shaking, eyes closed, terrified, as they brimmed in tears, when a voice lit her up._

"_Miku!", it was no other than Len's voice, calling her name gently but loud, enough to soothe her. Slowly, the teal orbs began revealing themselves, and she froze, pleased to see both Kagamines, Luka and her brother._

_With a pissed look, Mikuo punched the guy that was gripping on her arm. He stumbled to the ground, and growled in anger. Len held her by the hand, clasping them softly so it wouldn't hurt. Len realized, she was trembling in fear. He turned his head around, not expecting to see a crying Miku._

"_Miku. . . I'm sorry," he patted her head slowly, and wiped the tears from the corner or her eyes, as she gave him a faint smile._

"_Thanks. . ."_

* * *

Such beautiful memories, she thought with a smile, however snapped back to reality and she found out staring at Len, who in fact, staring at her back in a puzzled look.

"A-ah. . . I'm so sorry, Len. . . I. . .", Miku hesitated, stunned by words, wondering what to say. She bit her lower lip hard, which was beginning to bleed, as she inhaled the air, before giving out a sigh.

"This is Seewoo, um. . . my friend," she stated, her cheeks began to flush.

Seewoo nodded in silent, gazing the two of them, as he realized their surroundings. He smiled, intrigued by them both. "I thought you would say _boyfriend_," he teased.

Miku's lips parted, and it stayed agape, before her hands clenched into a fist and she punched him _again_.

"STUPID PERVERTED ASS!", she exclaimed in frustration and huff. Without thinking, she took Len's hand and quickly stormed off, leaving Seewoo in amusement.

He smiled cockily, brushing his messy ash blonde hair in arrogance. The deep blue eyes darkened, somehow sarcastically, as he watched the two from afar.

"Hah, what an interesting chic you are, Miku", he muttered to himself before walking in his classroom, the smile never leaving his face.

. . .

"Miku. . ." Len's voice sounds desperate, he grimaced at once.

Miku let go of her grip, as she began to fidget, nervous. "Len," she began, not knowing what to say, "It's not what you think! We're just friends!"

Sweat trickled down from her forehead, as she fanned herself using her hand. They were on the rooftop, alone. The sun shone directly at them, giving out such heat. Still, they both standing, not uttering a word, silence filled around them. And Miku decided to break the tension.

"Phew, isn't it hot?"

The blonde gave her a faint smile, his gaze lowered, and unexpectedly, he stifled a small laugh. Miku widened her eyes, and she looked at him in confusion.

"What's funny?"

He stopped laughing, scrunching his nose, and looked at her. _Those eyes,_ she noticed. Len huffed, and patted her head. She flinched, taking a step backwards and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?", she hissed.

"I'm sorry. . . For what I have done. My memories may have not returned. . . But, every night I have a dream. That girl in my dream, it's you, isn't it?"

"Wha – "

"I believe it's you," he grinned softly, "May we start over again?"

His eyes were pleading for forgiveness, no. . . He was pleading for one more chance. The genuine look he gave her, it was full of honesty. . . So different.

Miku hesitated, frozen by words. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to answer. She inhaled, and huffed slowly, muttering silently, "I don't know."

Breeze blew gently upon them, cooling the temperature slightly. The blonde sighed, and he took a step backwards before turning around.

"Okay, I'm not expecting a sooner answer. . . There're a lot of time think. Don't force yourself, okay?", the sound of his voice, disappointed but patience filled in. He glanced back at Miku, who was still standing, gripping her skirt nervously. A smile curled in her lips, although faint, and nodded. There was confidence in her eyes – the confidence to trust him back – and that was enough for him.

. . .

Neither both of them notice, Neru was watching them all alone. Teeth gritting in annoyance, as tears strolled down to her cheeks.

"Bitch. . ."

. . .

Len could feel his pockets vibrating, and he huffed. He dived his hands into his pockets, reaching out the cellphone, and then looked at the screen. His expressions changed in a quick motion, shocked. The cerulean blue reading the text – the private number – again.

'_I am a loyal 'boyfriend' of Miku'_

The threat wasn't meant for him after all. . .

* * *

**I know the ending was obvious. . . Maybe this story will be short after all, who knows.**

**Short chapter again! I have no idea~**

**Now I have to update My Life With Boys and Devil In Your Eyes~ The next update is in two weeks! Please wait, don't leave this! I think I'm making another 5 or 6 chapters and wala – it's done!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	7. Changing Intentions (Seewoo POV)

**LOVE BIRDS IN THE AIR~~**

**EWW~~**

**Okay, huzzah peeps! I'm back with an update.. sorry for not updating for too long~ I'm just….busy..yeah.. *coughs*… busy watching anime, pfft..**

**But hey I updated!**

**Thanks to:**

**emma-nyaaan**

**Shinku and Millhi**

**Lafiel Nightray**

**For their beautiful reviews! And those who subscribed and favourited.. I see that in e-mails~ *cries happily***

* * *

_Chapter 7  
_

_Changing Intentions_

* * *

_. . .  
_

_Today is a perfect day_, he mused, _for a date_. . . A small chuckle escaped his lips. Well, his intentions were only to date Miku. But somehow. . . – _somehow_ – now that his plan was all ruined just because of a person suddenly came abruptly. Damn.

His glare never leave Len, as he walked from behind, and left the two so-called lovebirds walking in front of him. It was not at all a comforting sight. And if only they have sharp hearing, probably they could heard him cussing under his breaths. Unfortunately, all humans have flaws. Heh.

And so apparently – he was listening to their conversations, well – something that he didn't quite fit in. Seewoo began to feel a bit lonely. Oh, he's going to do a bit bashing tonight.

"So, do you have anywhere to go, Seewoo?", he heard Miku asked and daydreams aside, he turned to her.

"Hnn? Oh, nope. Nothing," And then a cheeky grin.

Len scowled, his eyebrows furrowed in a quirky way, looking intently to the other blonde, and he scoffed, "What's the use of asking me out if we don't know where to go?"

Through clenching teeth, he merely grinned – a fake one – while his thoughts were merely cursing over the shorter blonde. _Can't you see it's a date? A FREAKING DATE! WHO ASK YOU TO COME JOIN US!_

Well, my dear readers. . . Here how it happened;

**A few hours ago. . .**

Seewoo was occasionally just lying on his bed, with his laptop beside him. God knows what he was watching there. I bet you don't want to know, so let's leave that asides. . . That was then, he heard the shrills of his ringtone coming from his cellphone and lazily, he picked up.

"Hmm?"

A cough, and then, "Hello pedophile."

He let himself smirk, only he wished for Miku to see that. Ooh, she is going to be pissed. Seewoo merely joined in, "So, calling me out of nowhere and then decided to call me a pedo, hmm?"

"Shut it, skank! I'm just calling you. . . Um. . . if you want to go out –"

"Oh, a date?"

"NO!", he heard her scream, well, it hurts his ears, "I need to buy a few stuffs for school project and dinner for tonight and –"

The blonde chuckled, "Oh my, a girl asking me to a date, that's rare –"

"I'll kill you."

"Thanks babe, but I have to decline that offer."

-CLICK-

And so, excitedly, he began to dress on his best clothes – well, it was rather simple really – asides from a red T-shirt with random words scribbled on it, his grey denim jeans and white hoodie, oh well, he's not some superstar. . .

Thus, through pumping adrenaline, he made his way to the town – planning out his day _alone _with his damn crush – and well – there is just an irritably sight in front of him.

Kagamine Len.

Well, what is that shortie doing here?

"Oh look, Miku." He said and pointed his index finger towards the taller blonde, "Seems like your friend here had arrived."

Way to state the obvious.

"I better get going," he waved at her. Seewoo was about to heave a sigh of relief when Miku suddenly clutched his wrist, with a pleading look, she begged;

"No! Could you spend a little time with us just a little longer?"

Damn that look. Len could feel his cheeks heating up, and within a minute of a thought, he gave a small nod.

And so that's what happened.

. . .

Seewoo growled under his breath, _This was suppose to be his moment! His date!_ Now that he was nothing more than some kind of a puppet, or rather, he looked like some kind of a butler to those two.

He was currently sticking to his thoughts – he didn't see a certain golden-haired running in a haste, as she made her way close to her. He could see her blue dress fluttered as she ran, plus the wind giving breeze as effect, that it nearly caught on flying. _Nearly showing her panties_, he supposed.

Either on purpose or that haste couldn't be so fake, she _accidentally_ bumped onto the blonde, and since on her grip was ice cream – Well, that kind of went dripping onto his clothes.

"Fuck!"

The girl cringed, panic, she quickly took out a handkerchief from her shirt's pocket and wiped a dripping cream on his face.

"I'm sorry. . ."

Seewoo looked up, and suddenly, his expression turned that of an awe. Well, of course, who wouldn't? There is a hottie in front of you and you don't want to spoil that, huh?

He grinned, more like a naughty plan came to his mind. With his hand suddenly clutched the girl's wrist. He said in an oh-so-romantic way, "Hello there, pretty girl. Since you're a hot chic I'll let you go. But you have to pay me~ you know~", and a wink was sent towards the girl.

She blushed, and clicked her tongue in frustration. Obviously, she was annoyed, "And here I was just getting nice. Well! You just ruined my mood!"

"Hmm? Rejecting a cute guy like me?"

"Obviously I am!"

"My name's Seewoo, and I'm about to kiss you –"

"Kiss my ass off!"

He winced, but still his lips twitching upwards in a whimsical manner, and he laughed. The girl's unusual golden eyes went wide, before it turned into a glare. Teeth gritting, she slapped his hand away from the blonde and rose to her feet.

"Hey Goldilocks!"

"My name's Neru –"

"Gotcha!"

Said Neru yelped. Oh, how could she just blew it off like that! And telling her name to some kind of perverted pedo-stranger. Scary, scary, scary, very scary!

The golden-haired clenched her fists, anger boiled inside her. If possible, there will be smoke rising up from her head. Well, unfortunately, this is reality. Haha. Ha. She spoke, bitterly, "Don't go near me, you stu –"

"Yeah, yeah. . . That's a very common sentence to me," Just so suddenly, he sounded cold. That surprised the golden-haired because a minute ago, he was way playful and there he was now, he sounded sad. Neru can't help but; A pang of sympathy suddenly filled inside her. Her chest hurts.

A sigh escaped her lips. She handed out her hand, and Seewoo, intrigued, just stared at it like it was some kind of a toy.

"Come on. I'll bring you somewhere."

He smirked, "Oooh, bringing me out of a date when we just met –"

"Shut up! Just follow me!", a blush rose from her cheeks.

Her intentions. His intentions.

They both changed into something same.

While Neru here was to stalk Len, and that Seewoo was supposed to follow Miku, but –

Suddenly fate changed those two, combined into one..

Intertwined.

Tangled.

But their feelings hadn't reach up yet.

* * *

**To be continued. . .**

**A/N : OOOOOHHH MY GAWD! What have I done! It become a total Seewoo/Neru here! But hey, that pairing isn't that crack, right?**

**Next chapter is still about Seewoo and Neru.**

**And then, the other next chapter I'll post something Leniku!**

**And. . . I decided to make this longer, peeps! Be grateful~**

**P.S! Don't burn my review box with your flames! Be nice. We are all equal~**

**Oh, and a question! –**

**So any of you watch Durarara? If you do, well I'm about to post something there! But it's AU. Don't scold me.**

**Well, so you read it. Review! Just say hi in my review! Please!**


	8. On Top Of The World

**Hey, sorry for late update~ School festival is postponed to June –gasp- that principal… **

**Anyway, as usual! Thanks to :**

**Phooka-chan**

**B.A.G.-GOMEZ**

**hatsunemikuthebestdiva**

**VioletCamellia**

**Lafiel Nightray**

**For reviewing! Ah~ I love you guys!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_On Top Of The World_

* * *

Wind. He could feel the wind slapping his cheeks as he ran, the breeze cool and fresh. With hazy visions, Seewoo wondered where the golden-haired girl was bringing him too. Ah, the way Neru held his hand – he could feel a vibe, a connection maybe? But then, his heart was only for Miku. There was no way – never ever – would he betrayed his loyalty towards the tealette. (Then again, she was totally head over heels towards Len. Psh.)

"Oieee, stop! Stahp! Stoooop!", he practically yelled when his legs sored, almost turning jelly-like, and he felt he couldn't stand anymore. Later, they rested on a bench by the water fountain, while Neru grabbing on something to drinks at the vending machine. Meanwhile, Seewoo's mind was somewhere else.

"_Seewoo, isn't it?", a girl with ash-grey hair and surprisingly mesmerizing pink eyes, scowled at him, an unsatisfied look plastered on her face. The blonde smiled slyly, he gave a wink with a flirtatious reply, "Oh, this is so rare for someone who knows my name! You must be a stalker, right –"_

"_Oh please, do shut up," she snarled, but her lips couldn't help smiling – although it was just small. The girl, namely Ia, sighed and grabbed a random chair and sat face to face towards him. Ia was silent for a few minutes, before cocking her head to the side and asked rather innocently, "You're always alone? Why is that. . .?"_

"_Ah? Alone?"_

"_Uh huh. Don't you feel sad?", Seewoo swore he saw Ia looked like crying. Just so sudden, he felt a pain towards his chest._

"_Wha –"_

A cold touch of aluminum was felt on his left cheek, the sensation almost sent him falling from the bench as he was snapped from his thoughts. He turned around and met the golden eyes of his new friend. She looked at him with curiosity and frustration.

"Idiot, what are you doing spacing out! Er… here you go… um.. what's the name?", Neru asked, somehow forgetting his name already as she cocked her head to the side, remembering. Seewoo smiled, at first genuine but then it became wider into a mischievous grin, " Oh, babe, don't tell me you forgot my name! Or is it, you're charmed by handsome me!"

"Oh, please do shut up!", the girl hissed, frowning in frustration as she handed a can of soda to him. He grabbed it, gladly, pulling it open, before taking a small sip. "It's Seewoo", he replied meekly. His thoughts then again drifted somewhere else.

"Hey, Seewoo, hey. . ."

In realization, the blonde turned to face her. His eyebrows furrowed, "Hmm?"

"You looked so lonely sometimes. . .", the golden-haired girl stated, her eyes gleaming with curiosity, "Why is that?"

"Ah? Lonely?"

"Don't you feel sad?"

_Ah, that was what she said years ago._

Seewoo grinned, as he took another sip, "Ah, today must be my lucky day! A hot chic caring for me, that's rare!", just as he said, he could feel pressure on his stomach, causing him to stumble over the bench, which made the two of them to their fall. Their drinks were thrown towards the ground, wasted. He groaned in pain. "What the –", muttered the blonde.

"Hah! That's what you got when you –"

"What did you do that?!", he wailed. The blonde tried his best to make the serious face – but screw that – laughter was followed after that. Soon, both of them were rolling on the ground, dirty and face flushed from the giggly feeling. "Oh yeah… Weren't you taking me somewhere?"

Neru nodded, as she hauled herself then helped the blonde, nodding replying cheekily, "Yeah… C'mon." Fingers intertwined, the two could be seen as a couple from afar.

Apparently, it caught another two's attentions. Blue and teal eyes widened, and they gaped at the sight. And their faces were priceless.

"Seriously, they looked like happy newly-weds," Len teased, and he could not help but laughed. Miku punched him by the forearm, though playfully, and she smiled in satisfaction. _I guess Neru did deserve some happiness after all_, she thought. Her fingers tugged Len's sleeves, gently catching his attention. "Hm?"

"We should pair them up, don't you think?"

Len thought for a second, and he nodded slowly, "Let's think for a plan then."

* * *

"Whoa, this is so high…", Seewoo mused. The two of them were sitting on top of a building; tallest building in the city. It was getting dark, and lights illuminated the city. Brighter than the stars above. It was a great feeling, watching everything from above, observing … it made Seewoo felt special. He glanced at the goldenhead, her cheeks flushed from all the excitement and sweat.

Suddenly, Neru stood up, giggling. Her arms were spread, like she was flying and closed her eyes. "Can't you feel it?", Neru asked.

"Feel what?"

"Like you owned them, down there…", her words slurred, as Neru took a deep breathe and laughed again. Golden eyes pried open again, and she stared intently towards Seewoo. He could feel goosebumps rose from his chest. She asked, "Do you mind helping me?"

"Hm?"

"I… I love Len," she stuttered as she mentioned his name. Instantly, Seewoo could feel pain from his pounding chest.

_Oh, that guy. Again._

"Do you mind helping me…?", she asked, batting her eyelashes oh-so-sweetly. The blonde felt like having a heart attack. First is Miku, and now… her? The pain in his chest increased. How he wished at that moment he would jump from the building.

How he wished at that moment… he never did say yes.

How he wished at that moment he would never fall for another girl.

How he wished he would never been born at that time.

_I would never win against a girl, even for my first love. Maybe even the last._

. . .

* * *

She was staring intently at the white ceiling. Everything surrounding her was white. _This is what I deserved_, she thought with a smile. Her grayish hair used to be so long in previous days, but now it was cut short. Her pink eyes shifted towards the window, sad.

IVs and needles were poked at every parts of her body. Seriously, she felt like a voodoo. Brushing a strand of hair, she touched the tube that poked through her nostrils, gazing outside.

"I wonder, how are you doing now… Seewoo."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I have a lot of problems coming from my parents and friends. Well, let's just say personal problems. I hope you guys like this chapter though! Enjoy!**

**And yeah. . . the girl in the end is Ia. It's supposed to be IA but I just typed Ia. So, anyone is up for a really odd pairing : MikuxLenxNeruxSeewooxIa**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! What is this? Telenovela?**

**Review please!**

**-Cookie-chan!**


End file.
